


Lullabies (6 years old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ginger's Mother is not mentioned, Lullabies, Parents and their kiddos, Songfic, Takes place after Inky Mystery, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: They say every parent has one for their child. Even the former Inky Questers do.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cala Maria/Mugman, Cuphead (Cuphead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Lullaby for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you're all staying warm, despite this bitter cold. Here's a little family fluff to hopefully keep you warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice works some of her 'mom magic'.

A knock came sharply against Alice and Bendy’s door. Both adults sluggishly sat up at the sudden noise. Bendy fumbled, picking up the alarm clock. His red eyes, squinting at the item bitterly.

“It’s midnight.” He grumbled, slamming it back down. Alice sighed, lips forming a thin line. The knock came again, a little louder.

“Mommy, I can’t sleep.” Dante whined outside the door. As if on cue, Eddie stirred in his crib and began making noises. “Eddie can’t sleep too.” Dante reported upon hearing his sibling’s babbling. Alice looked over to Bendy who looked a mix between lost and tired.

“Now I can’t sleep.” He muttered, covering his head with a pillow. Alice snorted, covering her spouse back up and slipping out of bed.

“I’ve got this one, casa nova.” She patted his shoulder as she glided by to their baby’s crib. The young mother picked Eddie right up out his crib and opened their door for Dante. The young boy immediately shuffled in and clung to her nightgown, refusing to let go. Eddie began babbling more as she led the boys back to her bed. Dante snuggled in between her and Bendy, and Eddie into her arms.

“I don’t suppose you feel sleepy, hmm?” Alice asked. Dante shook his head, frowning.

“I had a bad dream.” He whispered, somehow scooting closer to his mother. “Dad was hurt and melting. He was just a puddle and I couldn’t touch him.” Dante teared up just a little bit. “I know it wasn’t real…but it was scary.” Alice gently rubbed his back. “I couldn’t help him…and he was gone.” The boy’s voice wavered.

“That does sound scary.” She soothed, nodding along sympathetically. Once upon a time, that was a fear she knew all too well. “That’d make me upset too, real or not.” Dante nodded mutely, hugging her tightly. Alice noticed his tail wrapped around his father’s waist. Her baby boy was extremely upset, and she couldn’t blame him. Getting an idea, she decided to do something she hadn’t done since Dante was a baby.

“Come here, sweetie.” Alice shifted Eddie into one arm as he pulled on her hair. She helped Dante move in closer to her, his head resting just above her lap. Slowly, Alice ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand. The other, she rocked Eddie back and forth. She started humming, then began to sing.

_‘Lullay my princes, goodnight child of mine and rest now in moonlight’s embrace._

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud, and through sky, and through space._

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my love in kind._

_You’re loved so much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind.’_

Dante’s eye started to droop as she sang the old lullaby. Eddie yawned in her arms, snuggling into her side and cooing. She smiled fondly, continuing on.

_‘May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe upon your bed of moonlight._

_And know not sadness, pain, or care, and when I dream, I’ll fly away and meet you there.’_

_‘Sleep…’_ She sang as Eddie dozed off in her arms. _‘sleep…’_ She gently carried on while Dante’s eye finally slipped shut and he drifted off. ‘ _sleep_.’ She finished softly, kissing each of her boys on their foreheads as she settled in herself.

“Great job, Al.” Bendy smiled dazedly, half asleep himself, running hand lightly through her hair. “That mom magic at work.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around their oldest and her. “Night Al.” Alice smiled warmly and kissed her husband on the forehead too.

“Good night, Bendy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Angel belongs to [Queen Perri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriBoo).
> 
> This lullaby is a reworking of "Lullaby for a Princess", ending on a more positive note. I tried to fashion it as if it were a common song you would hear in the Upper, from parent to child. Just swap a few words and you're set.


	2. Rockabye Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calming song to soothe a crying child.

Cuphead snapped his eyes open upon hearing screeching wails. He sighed, dragging himself out of bed, popping his back. Looks like it was gonna be one of _those_ nights. He plodded down the hall to Ginger’s nursery. The little sippy cup wailing in her crib.

“If you get any louder, a banshee’s gonna mistake ya for their lil’ girl and try to take ya.” He hummed, flicking the light on. His advice did little to detour the one year old from sobbing fitfully. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” She had fat tears rolling down her ceramic cheeks, but held up her stubby arms as she cried.

“Ya want up?” Her arms went up further. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He chuckled softly, picking her up and rocking her back and forth in his arms. After a few moments, her screams subsided into tearful babbling. She began sucking her thumb, sniffling as she talked nonsense. “All better?” He probed.

“A gah ba dah.” She cried fitfully. “Gah ba uhg.”

“You don’t say?” Ginger sniffled, fixing her big eyes on him. He pushed her bubbly bangs back, kissing her rim. “All better now?” She stared on, raising up her little stubby arms as tears rained down her face. He held her closer as she pawed at his face. It still got him just how tiny she was. How could someone be smaller than Bendy?

Mind boggling, really.

Cuphead froze as her tiny hands moved over his neck. She pat there and stared. He swallowed nervously, pushing her tiny hands back to her. Sure, she was just a kid and didn’t mean any harm. Still, he didn’t like being touched there…but he knew what she wanted now.

She wanted him to talk. It calmed her down, for some reason. Maybe just knowing he was there. He didn’t get it but it kept her happy, so why not?

“Okay, okay.” He smiled as she squirmed in his arms, still upset. “Just give your old man a second to adjust, yeah?” Ginger responded with more disgruntled nonsense and sobbing. Cuphead sighed. She was really worked up tonight, for whatever reason. “Come on, Ging.”

“Gah ba bla!” She wailed. Her voice began to shriek again, and he felt himself start to panic. How did she go from calming down to working up again!? The sippy cup wriggled in his arms and Cup swallowed nervously. He took a deep breath and took a chance, rocking her back and forth slowly.

 _‘Oh, love. No one’s ever gonna hurt you, love. I’m gonna give you all a my love. Nobody matters like, you.’_ He sang nervously but Ginger just blinked her tears out her eyes, looking up at him. Okay. It was working, he could do that. Cuphead cleared his throat and kept going.

 _‘Your life, ain’t gonna be nothin’ like my life. You gonna grow an’ have a good life. I’m gonna do what I’ve got to do.’_ She giggled, wiping at her face and pulling on his nightshirt.

 _‘So, rockabye baby, rockabye. I’m gonna rock you. Rockabye baby, don’t ya cry. Somebody’s got you. Rockabye baby, Rock-a-bye.’_ He sang on as she snuggled into his arms. Cuphead let out a long held breath, setting her carefully back in her crib.

“Now, off ta bed with ya. We got a big day tomorrow.” Ginger babbled merrily, grabbing her kitty and hugging it half to death. He pulled her blanket up on her, patting her shoulder. “Night, kiddo.” He paused, before flicking off the lights. “Sweet dreams, Ging.”

And then he flicked them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'lullaby' is taken out and modified from Clean Bandit's, 'Rockabye Baby'.


	3. A Dream is a Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms can be awfully scary. Sometimes, you just need the comfort of your parents.

Thunder rumbled across the sky and Mugman found himself suddenly buried under his family. He yelped, managing to part his daughters to sit up among them. He got a good breath of air, then looked at his girls.

“Are y’all alright?” He whispered softly. He wasn’t sure if Cala was asleep by Tip of not. If she was, he didn’t want to wake her up. If she wasn’t, he didn’t want to wake Tip up. Each of his girls nodded rapidly. Lighting arched from the clouds, three high shrieks and one visive hug later his girls were holding onto him for dear life.

“I-It’s just a, a storm.” Jelli stuttered out, hugging his middle. “It can’t h-hurt us.” She sputtered fearfully.

“W-Well I’m _scared!_ ” Jasmine whimpered, burying her face into Mugman’s left side.

“M-Me _too!_ ” Star cried, burying hers in his right. Mugman gently gave each of his daughters a kiss, on the head or cheek. Whichever was closer. It was a little difficult with the trio piled on, but he managed.

“It’s alright to be scared.” He assured them as they clamored into the bed with another roll of thunder. “Papa’s right here. I’m not gonna let the storm hurt ya. Me, or your mama.” The girls shook, clutching onto him.

“P-Promise?” Jasmine looked up from her hiding spot. He smiled and pushed a few of her octopus’ tenacles back to see her better.

“Pinky promise.” He swore softly.

“Okay then.” Star murmured from his side, still buried in it. “But I’m gonna hold you to it.” She grumbled, curling her fingers into his pajama’s.

“That’s perfectly fine, sweetie.” Mugman rubbed circles gently in Star and Jasmine’s backs. Jelli snuggled into his chest, laying her head against it. She fell asleep first, arms loosening from his waist. Next Star, which he only discovered when she started snoring. Last, but not least, Jasmine as she slumped on her older sister. “Sweet dreams, girls.” Mugman himself began to drift off shortly after ensuring all three girls were fast asleep. Quietly singing a soft tune for his beloved daughters, as slumber pulled at his eyes.

_ 'A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep.’ _ He whispered softly, yawning a little himself as the storm passed. _‘In dreams_ _ you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams  and someday. Your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart  is grieving. If you keep on believing, that dream you wish, will come true.’ _

He trailed off, accidently lulling himself off to sleep. The dish man and his daughter peacefully resting as the rain came to a close.

And unbeknownst to any of the dish daughters, their little brother, or father…their mother silently smiled at her dreams, all in the room. Safe, sound, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lullaby is take from Irene Woods, 'A Dream is a Wish', from Cinderella.
> 
> Jasmine Blue belongs to Bunni.  
> Star Fein and Tip Dish belong to Minchy_Neo.


End file.
